Patch Notes: Version 1.19
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.19A and 1.19 BETA Notes Oct 2, 2001 =1.19A= BUG FIXES / ANNOUNCEMENTS * Communication problems (/sends, /who, etc.) were not working. These have been fixed. * The Credit Card sign-up window was unresponsive for some beta testers. These problems have been fixed. If you signed up for the special rate, and received acknowledgement back, then you are signed up and everything's OK. If you never received acknowledgement that your signup was successful, then you'll have to do it again. Please note that the system will not allow you to sign up for this rate twice, so if you are unsure if your charge went through or not, sign up again, and it will tell you. In any event, we will not charge your card twice. * Stable Master in East Lough Derg now gives horse correctly. * Rogue-applied poisons are resisted far less often. * Horse and rider are now better synchronized. =1.19= DISCOUNT PRICING PLAN FOR BETA TESTERS All Camelot Beta testers are invited to join the live game at a reduced cost. From now until Monday October 8, you will be able to purchase three months of playing time on the live game for $9.89/month (for three months). To take advantage of this special offer, click on the "Pre-Subscribe" button from the Server Selection screen. You'll then see a window allowing you to enter your credit card number, name, and other information. Click "OK", and your order will be processed. When you purchase the live game next week (or whenever), use the CD Key that comes with in the box. Install the game, type in the CD Key, and then log into the game using the same user name and password that you've always used (i.e. your beta name/password). You're account will automatically be set up for four months of access (one free month that comes when you buy the box, plus these three months at a reduced rate). Of course, you don't have to take advantage of this offer, but if you are planning on playing the game after release, this is a great deal. THIS OFFER IS GOOD FOR ONE WEEK ONLY, AND ONLY TO BETA TESTERS. IT WILL END ON MONDAY MORNING, OCTOBER 8, 2001. HORSES In order to alleviate the traveling time problems, we've decided to implement an "alternative mode" of transportation: horses. This is the first implementation of horses; more will come after release. This first step is for ALL level characters to use. It is quite inexpensive. There is now an extensive network of Stables in each Realm. You can rent a horse to go from one stable to another - and by linking trips together you can now safely and quickly get from one part of a Realm to another. Please note that you cannot control a rented horse; you ride it as it takes you down the roads of its Realm to a predetermined destination. For a list of destinations, see the world notes, below. To rent a horse, go to a Stable Master, who can be found in logical places near the towns and cities of each Realm. Right click on the Stable Master to bring up a list of destinations that you can rent horses to take you to. For example, the Stable Master in Snowdownia Station will rent you a horse that takes you to the North Gate of Camelot City. Purchase the ticket from the Stable Master, and then drop the ticket on him. Your horse will appear, and you'll be off to your destination and a breakneck pace. Please note that while you are riding no monsters will aggress on you. You can move the camera around using the normal camera movement keys, but you cannot move your character. You can jump off, if you wish, before you get to your destination by hitting the "jump" key. You'll also notice that your horse will slow down as it approaches and goes through towns; but it will speed up when it is on the open road. There may be some problems with the horse's paths - please take note of situations where your horse gets "off road" and heads off in a random direction. Please post which path you were on if this happens. Horse Rental pricing is experimental and may be changed in the future. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Hibernian Guardians (base fighting class) have been given Evade. This means that all advanced classes based on the Guardian get it as well. * Hibernian Champions now have 2 training points per level (they were set at 1.5). * Hibernian Blademasters now get Evade II at 15th level. Their base combat skills have also been upgraded slightly. * Several messaging changes have been implemented so servers will be more stable under high-message conditions; like when hundreds of players are on your screen at the same time. * The "/quest" command has been re-enabled. * We fixed another problem where monsters would chase you forever instead of giving up the chase has been fixed. * Radius and area-effect spells will no longer pull all monster aggro on the caster. Aggro is now spread out among the group. This does not affect solo casters, of course (they will receive the aggro of all monsters if soloing). * Pets in general should take less experience. * The "No Aggression Timer" when you enter the game has been raised from 10 to 20 seconds. * When you attempt to cast a spell while in combat mode, you will now automatically exit out of combat mode and cast the spell. Previously, you were forced to manually exit combat mode, then cast the spell. WORLD NOTES Midgard Quests: * For those currently on the Hunter's level 11 Hill Cat Hunt quest: There were several Viking Huscarls, so to avoid confusion, the quest-related Viking Huscarl has been renamed Viking Karl * Warrior Epic, Seer Epic, Mystic Epic and Rogue Epic's are back in up to 20th level. * There is a temporary NPC by the name of Aesa who is located at the palace at Jordheim. She has the ability to perform a one time clearing of your pending House-based Epic quest(s). If you are not currently having issues with your line of quests received from your trainer, then you do not attempt to use this NPC. We suggest Aesa be used only if you are currently stuck on a House based quest, or you were in the process of completing a Midgard epic quest prior to today. Please note that this can only be done ONCE. If any or all of the following quests appear as "Pending" in your quest journal, they will ALL be cleared. If the quest has been completed it will NOT be cleared. ** Traveler's Way quest ** Traveler's Way quest ** Darksong's dirge quest ** Darksong's dirge quest ** Wisdom of Time quest ** The Rod and the Scholars quest ** Visions of Darkness quest ** Fressen's Plight quest ** Impatience quest ** Finn's Hunt quest ** Fressen's Story quest ** Gathering Forces quest ** Madness quest ** Kerinar quest ** Prove Kobold Helen's innocence quest ** Runes of Darkness quest ** Grenlock Clan's quest ** Siv's Spirit quest ** Coplin's Spirit quest ** Ove's Spirit quest ** Gunner's Spirit quest ** Traveler's Way quest ** Hunt for Dorga quest ** Jewel hunt quest ** A War of Old quest ** Scout Argyle quest ** Lieutenant Salurn quest ** General Robin quest ** General Charles quest ** Taldos' Amulet quest ** The Red Dagger quest ** Genlu's items quest ** Coincidence? quest ** Daggers Red Eye quest ** Old Hatred quest * See your trainers in the city to get the new and improved epics Monsters: * Factions have been added to monsters in newer zones and dungeons. Note: This should alleviate the "high level aggressive" problem in Hadrian's Wall. * Rats now look like rats! They don't have rat sounds yet, but they will soon. * Additional monsters spawns have been added to Connaught (not far from Ardee), particularly in the level 4-9 range. * A few monster spawns have been added or adjusted in Lough Derg. There should be a few more monsters in the level 5-9 range. * Adjustments have been made to Shannon Estuary, particularly around Connla. It should be easier to find hunting in the level 4-9 range. Expect to see more minor adjustments to this zone. Also note that some "new" monsters have been added to the newbie area immediately surrounding Connla. These may not yet have items. Because of that, however, they may temporarily drop coins. This will be changed once appropriate loot is given to those creatures. MAGIC SYSTEM NOTES * Upped bolt damage by about 10% for the Wizard, Runemaster and Eldritch. * All "bladeturn" effects now print that they've absorbed a blow. Theurgist changes: * Elementals no longer lose hitpoints over their duration. TRADE SKILL SYSTEM NOTES * Hibernian Siegecraft no longer requires Iron pieces, but instead uses the equivalent Hibernian metal. Siegecraft pieces created by the other trades in Hibernia have also been adjusted, and siege pieces of the appropriate material added to the Hibernian border merchants. HORSE ROUTES Albion * Start Point: Nob's Farm in Camelot Hills: ** Destination: North Camelot Gates * Start Point: North Camelot Gates ** Destination: Nob's Farm in Camelot Hills * Start: Humberton ** Destination: Castle Snowdonia * Start: Castle Snowdonia ** Destination: Humberton * Start: Ludlow ** Destination: Castle Sauvage * Start: Castle Sauvage ** Destination: Ludlow or Adribard's Retreat in Avalon Marsh * Start: Gronyr's Farm in Camelot Hills ** Destination: Campacorentin Station * Start: Camapcorentin Station ** Destination: Gronyr's Farm in Camelot Hills or East Camelot Gates * Start: East Camelot Gates ** Destination: Campacorentin Station or Snowdonia Station * Start: Snowdonia Station ** Destination: East Camelot Gates * Start: Adribard's Retreat (in avalon marsh) ** Destination: West Downs (in salisbury) or Castle Sauvage * Start: West Downs (in salisbury) ** Destination: Adribard's Retreat (in avalon marsh) * Start: Cornwall Station ** Destination: Caer Ulfwych (in camp forest) * Start: Caer Ulfwych (in camp forest) ** Destination: Cornwall Station * Start: Caer Witrin (in avalon marsh) ** Destination: Western Cornwall * Start: Western Cornwall ** Destination: Caer Witrin (in avalon Marsh) Midgard * Start: Mularn Village ** Destination: Audliten * Start: Audliten ** Destination: Mularn Village * Start: Haggerfel ** Destination: Vasudheim * Start: Vasudheim ** Destination: Haggerfel or Galplen * Start: Galplen ** Destination: Ft. Atla or Vasudheim * Start: Ft. Atla ** Destination: Galplen * Start: Nalliten ** Destination: Vindsaul Faste (west svealand border keep) * Start: Vindsaul Faste (west svealand border keep) ** Destination: Nalliten * Start: Huginfel ** Destination: Svasud Faste (Mularn border keep) * Start: Svasud Faste (Mularn border keep) ** Destination: Huginfel * Start: Gna Faste (Myrkwood) ** Destination: Raumarik or Ft. Veldon (Mularn) * Start: Raumarik ** Destination: Gna Faste (Myrkwood) * Start: Ft. Veldon (Mularn) ** Destination: Skona Hibernia * Start: Mag Mell ** Destination: Howth * Start: Ardee ** Destination: Farm in Eastern Lough Derg * Start: Tir Urphost (Moher) ** Destination: Ardagh * Start: Druim Ligen (Connacht border keep) ** Destination: Connla * Start: Tir na mBeo ** Destination: Druim Ligen (Connacht border keep) * Start: Ardagh ** Destination: Connla or Tir Urphost (Moher) * Start: Howth ** Destination: Innis Carthaig, or Mag Mell * Start: Connla ** Destination: Druim Ligen (Connacht border keep) or Innis Carthaig * Start: Innis Carthaig ** Destination: Tir na mBeo * Start: Druim Cain (Bri Leith border keep) ** Destination: Tir na mBeo or Druim Ligen (Connacht border keep) * Start: Farm in Eastern Lough Derg ** Destination: Druim Cain (Bri Leith border keep) Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions